


My Beloved

by SnowKnightDreamer



Series: Pregame lovers [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Its almost midnight and I need pregame fluff, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKnightDreamer/pseuds/SnowKnightDreamer
Summary: Shuuichi Saihara stares down at the sleeping boy onto of him, with a large smile on his face and a bit of drool running down his chin.





	My Beloved

Shuuichi Saihara stared at his television screen, humming along to the opening of his favourite show. It was a new season, a new cast of characters, a new opening that will be stuck in his head until the end of the season. He smiled as he continued to stare at the worried expressions on the protagonist's face. Ahh..it was so...so cute...  
A soft snore broke his train of thought, and he turned his attention to the sleeping purple mass on top of him. Kokichi Ouma, a boy that ran away from home, a boy that Saihara took in, a boy that Saihara loved so much.  
He smiled and held back a giggle. He took back what he thought, while the protag might be cute when worried, his Kokichi...his beloved Kokichi will always be the cutest. Saihara gently stroked Kokichi's cheek with his thumb, he began to focus on all the little details of Kokichi that no one else would notice. The small and faint patch of freckles on his cheeks...the long and beautiful lashes that complimented his cute...round face.  
Aha, Saihara practice had to hold back a squeal as he continued looking at Kokichi. Before he knew it, the ending theme of the show had reached his ears. He missed the whole episode...  
Saihara smiled and turned off the television. Oh well, he'll watch what happened online. He put the blanket on top of them and wrapped his arms around Kokichi. A small giggle escaped his lips as he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.  
"Goodnight...my beloved Kokichi. I love you..so so much..."  
His eyes closed and eventually fell asleep.


End file.
